EUROPA Universe
EUROPA Universe, is a name used to describe the fundamental political and astrographical division of the universe. Much like their giant neighbor, all great powers, and subsequently all polities across the bloc, are of European descendants, or at least heavily influenced by Western cultures, but also contains various characteristics from North America, Central Asia and Africa. The EUROPA boundaries on the East link to APAC, and AFRICANA on the South. EUROPA civilizations generally has prosperous, warm relations with both. When the doors to multiverse were discovered, the EUROPA powers were the 2nd expanding there, thus also reach near-godlike status. As much diversify yet hegemonic in civilizations and cultures like the APAC, the EUROPA on the contrary is well-regarded as the sole dominating center in magic R&D, with ancient spells to extend life, complex yet surprisingly effective rituals terraforming space orbitants....Unlike the APAC with their ecumenopolises, however, the EUROPA is usually noted with medieval, fantasy-liked towns and villages, with even the most important settlements are only able to house around dozen of millions sentients, quite small compare to their neighbors. Yet, they're also all equipped with spells to share their minds and emotions at will. The EUROPA and APAC are effectively friend-enemy, both competing fiercely yet both co-existing and cooperating in harmony. Both power blocs are usually called EURAPAC. Astrolography : For more information: Second Tetraquadrantic Sovereignty and Astrography EUROPA star polities control entirely the Northwestern part of known universe, thus also call the Second Universal Tetraquadrant, shorted SecTetra. Their sovereignty as a whole includes about 7.8% the universe (estimately 28.9% of its charted space), being the 2nd largest and on par with APAC in every single ways. They face APAC borders on the East - sharing unbreakable and irreversible bonds with them - and the NON-ALIGNED on the Southwest. Like the APAC, all other sides of its sovereignty face lawless worlds. The EUROPA have the 3rd largest population (behind those of APAC and NON-ALIGNED) and 2nd most populous (behind only the AFRICANA). Compared to neighbor APAC, star polities within EUROPA space are better equipped to self-protect before bunches of fanatics and mentally unstable loads, yet they still have to depend on the greatest powers, largely for economic protection and trade exchanges. EUROPA core space contains between 100 - 150 quadrillions systems, characterized by their fantasy-liked scenaries, extremely prosperous, booming economies, cultural sophistication and very high living standard. Only the APAC's central systems are on par with EUROPA in these elements. Currently, the EUROPA's economy, as an universe itself, is among 2 largest in known space. By the time of 100.2009 UE, the EUROPA and APAC are two wealthiest universal quadrants, with each of their assests are far above AFRICANA's and AMERICANA's combined, and a lot larger than NON-ALIGNED alone. The EUROPA itself, even though lots of star polities within are post-scarcity, control from 1/4 to 1/3 the wealth of whole known universe, and trading with them are generally very lucrative. Characteristics : Main article: EUROPA Elements Universal Great Powers : Note: List below only are those with hyperpower status within APAC sovereignty space. For more information, please follow EUROPA Sovereignty Category:The Next Renaissance Category:Politics (The Next Renaissance) Category:Known Universe (The Next Renaissance) Category:Space (The Next Renaissance) Category:Group of Five (The Next Renaissance) Category:European (The Next Renaissance)